Antes de una boda
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Antes de una boda podían ocurrir diferentes cosas, en especial tres. En primer lugar, las cosas podían salir terriblemente mal. En segundo, a pesar de todo las amistades estarán ahí para que no sucumban ante lo que no sale tal como esta planeado y, en tercero, los recuerdos de como se llegó a aquella situación estarán ahí.


Se encontraban completamente solas en el departamento de Alya mientras comenzaban a organizar las invitaciones de la boda de esta, entre los que habían respondido que asistirían y los que por causas ajenas no podrían presentarse.

Se habían hecho varios cambios de ultimo momento, después de una gran reunión de ex compañeros del instuto, tanto Alya como Nino decidieron invitar a todos con los que compartieron aquellos años, no solo con quienes tenían mayor contacto.

Eso habia hizo un reto para Marinette y Chloé, pues ambas eran damas de honor de la morena, yendo de un lado a otro para tener todo listo.

Claro, también soportar el estrés por el que pasaba Alya en esos instantes.

― Wow, me sorprende un poco esto ― Chloé enarcó una ceja, observando con atención el nombre a quien iba dirigida la invitación ― No creí que fueras a invitar a Kagami para molestar a Adrien, mucho menos que ella fuese a llevar pareja ― Agregó, dejando la pequeña tarjeta sobre una pequeña caja donde se encontraban las personas que habían confirmado su asistencia.

― Kagami siempre fue linda con nosotras, ella me invitó a su boda ― Tomó una de las copas de vino que se encontraba en la mesa, dándole un sorbo a esta.

Marinette asintó, observando como su amiga hacia una mueca de desagrado.

― Y tú, Marinette ¿Qué opinas de eso? ― Preguntó observando a su amiga, quien comenzaba a ordenar las tarjetas que llevaban una respuesta negativa ― ¿No te será incomodo? Digo, tú y Adrien, y ella es su ex esposa ―.

Ella se encogio de hombros.

― Pienso igual que ella, Kagami es alguien increíble, además ya lo has dicho tú, su ex esposa ¿Y sabes qué? Ella sabe de lo nuestro y esta feliz por ello ― Sentenció, cruzándose de piernas.

Chloé bufo, levantando sus manos al aire.

― Claro, como Adrien no tiene nada que le interese ― Musitó, observando a Marinette de pies a cabeza ― Bueno, quizás tu sí ― Soltó a modo de broma, logrando que su amiga se sonrojara al instante.

Alya no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, intentando no ahogarse pues le habia dado nuevamente un sorbo a la copa de vino.

― Chloé, por favor ― Pidio amablemente la azabache, intentando hundir sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

― Ya, ya, no mencionaré más el tema ― Se apresuro a decir antes de que ambas salieran con más cualidades maravillosas de aquella mujer.

Y no, no es que la odiara, solo que cuando apareció en la vida de Adrien ella pudo ver que no seria nada bueno, ¿El resultado? Adrien divorciado por que su, ahora ex esposa era lesbiana, y amaba a otra mujer.

No se cansaba de decirle _te lo dije_ , pero lo que más le molestaba de cierta manera es que su amigo no era completamente feliz.

Aunque ahora tenia el consuelo de que las cosas finalmente le salían bien; Tenia una estupenda chica a su lado, la cual por supuesto ella aprobaba.

― Por cierto, Alya ― Marinette llamó la atención de la morena, dejando las invitaciones de lado ― ¿Estas segura en haber dejado ir a Nino con Adrien a recoger tu vestido? Sé que es algo sencillo pero últimamente te veía algo acaparadora con los temas de tu boda, me sorprende que les encomendaras algo así ― Agregó sin dejar de observarla, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

Por qué sí, aquello era una de esas cosas de las que Alya se aseguraría que saliera a la perfeccion, su boda debía salir tal como la habia planeado.

― Bueno, sí, sé que quizás estas ultimas semanas he exagerado un poco ― Sus dos amigas arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo, ella suspiró ― Bien, bastante, y es por eso que les he pedido eso, no quiero que se sientan desplazados ― Explicó.

― Bueno, Nino fue desplazado de sus desiciones de su propia boda ― Chloé sonrio ante su propio comentario.

― Nino sugirió una marcha nupcial con música electrónica, creo que es algo por lo cual serias desplazado ― Inquirio Marinette.

Por unos instantes recordó la sugerencia de su novio, y como al principio ella misma habia creido que era una broma, pero no era así.

― Lo peor que Adrien lo apoyó ― Se lamentó.

Chloé soltó una sonora carcajada, logrando que ambas se encontraran confundidas por aquella reacción.

― ¡Ustedes dos tienen unas parejas tan extrañas! ― No podía controlar la risa que salía desde su garganta, llevando una de sus manos libres hasta su abdomen, pues comenzaba a doler.

Tanto Alya como Marinette le dieron la razón, pero aun así, estaban seguras de que no los cambiarian por nada.

[…]

Adrien tragó saliva cuando el oficial de policía los escudriñaba con la mirada a ambos.

Usualmente terminaban cometiendo tonterías cuando se encontraban juntos, eso nadie lo podía discutir y ellos mismos admitían que en algun momento aquello debería parar o por lo menos evitar que ocurriera de manera tan recurrente.

Pero ahora mismo ambos no sabían que era lo que habia salido mal.

Alya les habia encomendado algo importante, pasar a recoger el vestido de la boutique de novias donde lo habia comprado, puesto que ya habían terminado de hacer los arreglos pertenecientes para que le quedará a la perfeccion, claro, aunque Marinette no habia estado muy de acuerdo con ello.

Pero Alya sabia que ella se encontraba completamente ocupada, entre su trabajo y el ser su dama de honor era algo claramente agotador para ella, sin contar las noches que pasaba con Adrien y no precisamente durmiendo. Queria darle un respiro, así que simplemente le pidió recomendaciones para encontrar un vestido perfecto para ella.

Y así fue.

Chloé les habia prestado su _porsche_ , más bien se lo habia prestado exclusivamente a Adrien, pues no confiaba mucho en Nino para manejarlo, después de todo era para ella como su _bebé_.

Recogieron el vestido en el lugar indicado y ahora conducían de regreso hacia el edificio, todo habia salido a la perfeccion.

Hasta que una patrulla los detuvo sin ningun motivo.

― Nombres e identificaciones por favor ― Pidió el oficial, observando a su compañero llegar con una pequeña libreta, tendiéndosela.

― No diremos nada hasta que nos explique la razón de esta detención, oficial ― Nino cruzó sus brazos, levemente molesto.

Nada podía arruinar aquello, menos cuando Alya habia puesto fe en él.

― Nombres ― Repitió el oficial, frunciendo el ceño.

― Adrien, no respondas ― Se apresuró a decir el moreno.

― Bien, ahora apellidos y su nombre ― Su voz no sonaba tan afable como antes mientras escribia en la pequeña libreta que le habían entregado.

Nino palidecio ante el error que habia cometido ¿Pero como culparse? ¡Estaba increíblemente nervioso!

― Buen trabajo, Nino ― Replicó su amigo, observándolo con una mueca de enfado. Cuando observó que el oficial escribia nuevamente en su libreta, cayó en cuenta de su error ― ¡Oh mierda! ―.

Y, antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, ambos oficiales los habían acorralado contra el preciado automóvil de Chloé, cateando sus pantalones y debajo de sus brazos.

Despues, fueron esposados.

[…]

El sonido del móvil de Marinette inundo el departamento.

Ella observó la pantalla, era Adrien quien marcaba.

Suspiró de alivio, eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche y ambos hombres aun no aparecían o daban señales de llegar pronto.

Chloé se habia marchado hacia no mucho hasta su departamento, dejando a ambas mujeres con un toque de angustia.

― Es Adrien ― Murmuró un poco más tranquila que unos minutos atrás, contestando la llamada ― Adrien ¿Todo esta bien? ― Preguntó sin dejar que él se pronunciara primero.

Alya se sentó a un lado suyo, haciendo ademanes para que colocará el altavoz. Marinette no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

― _Eh, no del todo, por favor no te alarmes, ¿Sí, buginette?_ ― La voz de él sonaba levemente nerviosa y Marinette no lo pasó por alto ― _Estamos detenidos ―_ Soltó.

Ambas mujeres se exaltaron, levantándose de un golpe del sofá.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hicieron ahora?! ― Exclamó Alya, tomando el móvil de las manos de Marinette.

Ambas pudieron escuchar un suspiró por parte de él.

― _¡Nada! Nos detuvieron por que tenían un reporte de un porsche robado ―_ Hizo una pausa ― _Quizás fuimos un poco irrespetuosos con el oficial ¡Pero al final nos retenieron por que ninguno de los dos somos dueños del automóvil! Tienen que venir con Chloé por nosotros_ ―.

Marinette sobó su cabeza, almenos ya sabia donde se encontraban ambos y que se encontraban con bien.

― Iremos por ustedes en cuanto vayamos por Chloé, se fue hace no mucho ― Se acercó a Alya, intentando tranquilizar a su pareja y colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga para lograr lo mismo ― Por favor, ya no abran la boca ― Y así, con una breve despedida de ella, salieron del lugar.

Estaban molestas como también preocupadas.

¡Debian saber que ellos eran un iman de problemas! ¿Por qué justamente tenia que ocurrir aquello justo antes de la boda?

[…]

Aquel día definitivamente no habia salido como lo habían planeado, al final la noche fue lo más cansado y estresante, no las invitaciones como creían creer.

Fueron hasta el departamendo de Chloé para explicarle la situación, interrumpiendo su ritual diario de limpieza facial y sacando desde sus poros la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos, no con sus amigos, más bien por qué debido a lo sucedido debía detenerse, ir a salvarles el trasero, y luego volver a empezar de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde ambos hombres se encontraban detenidos, la rubia no se detuvo en ningun momento al hablar con los oficiales, siendo estos intimidados por la actitud de ella y sobretodo al ver su apellido, aunque ella no hizo alarde de este.

El problema mayor llegó cuando al salir los susodichos de donde los tenían custodios, los oficiales les explicaron que el automóvil no podía ser devuelto hasta presentar la documentación donde acreditara al dueño de este, se hiciera la petición y que esta se aprobara.

Chloé pensaba en su auto, claro, pero lo que se encontraba en su mente como una alarma de peligro era lo que iba ahí: El vestido de Alya.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo demoraría hacer todo el tramite? ― Inquirio Chloé, tomando en sus manos las formas correspondientes.

― Al ser periodo vacacional, podría demorar incluso dos meses ― Dijo uno detrás del escritorio.

El rostro de Alya se puso palido al escuchar aquello, la boda era en menos de un mes.

Al salir del lugar, Nino sugirió escabullirse a donde se encontraba el _porsche_ de Chloé y, tomar el vestido de su prometida, a lo que las tres mujeres se negaron siendo apoyadas por Adrien, en definitiva no seria buena idea.

No quería regresar a ese lugar, habia personas que le observaban de una manera perturbante.

Alya no dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso al edificio, a duras penas se despidió con un hilo de voz de Chloé cuando habían pasado a dejarla en su departamento y cuando ellos entraron al suyo.

No se encontraba enojada, pues en cierta manera aquello no habia sido completamente culpa de ambos hombres, más bien las cosas se habían atravesado de una manera desastrosa.

¿Era eso de lo que su madre hablaba?; Todo podía parecer salir mal antes de una boda, solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran.

No tenia ganas de hablar o pensar, dormiría y al dia siguiente encontraría una solución.

Se dejaría abrazar por Nino y así descansar con su ayuda, intentando que el problema del vestido no creara una barrera, solo que en aquellos momentos no tenia animos para discutir sobre aquello, solo lo quería a él consigo.

Mientras tanto, Marinette se sentía terriblemente mal por su amiga, pues sabia que ella quería que todo saliera perfecto, después de todo era su día especial donde uniria su vida con la persona que amaba.

― Me siento terriblemente culpable ― Susurró Adrien mientras tomaba lugar en la cama que ambos compartían, observando a su pareja ― Y realmente no sé muy bien que hicimos mal ― Agregó, llevando sus manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Marinette se estiro levemente para plantar un beso sobre su mejilla y tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas, acunandola.

― No fue tu culpa ni la de Nino, fue un golpe de mala suerte ― Le dijo, otorgándole una calida sonrisa ― Alya no esta molesta, simplemente es algo difícil, perdió el vestido que con tanto esmero busco para su boda y no quiere hablar de ello ―.

Adrien asintió, sintiéndose reconfortado por las palabras de Marinette.

Sus palabras podían calmar las dudas o la tempestad de su corazón de una manera tan simple que en ocasiones le llegaba a aterrar.

― Mañana hablaré con ella, haré su nuevo vestido ― Añadio con un suspiro ― Si no hubiese sido tan terca desde el principio, quizás esto no hubiese pasado ―.

― Es Alya, se preocupaba sobre tu salud mental por tus niveles de estrés ― Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de él.

― Sí, bueno, quiero hacerla feliz, ahora Nino tendrá un titulo legal y será difícil ganarle una si hablamos de Alya ― Comentó, con un deje de melancolía ― Siento como si hubiese pasado muy poco tiempo desde que ambos comenzaron lo suyo ¿Sabes? Y ahora, en cuestión de nada estarán en el altar ―.

Y sí, Adrien sentía prácticamente lo mismo, pero para ello habia una razón.

― De los dos años que han estado juntos, nosotros solo supimos de uno, así que puede ser por eso ― Explicó él, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella, atrayéndola.

― Oh ¡Cierto! Y solo nos enteramos por que los encontramos ―.

.

 _Los besos ansiosos no se hacían esperar entre ellos, intentaban que el mundado deber de respirar no fuese impedimento para continuar con aquella unión de sus labios que, cada vez, demandaban más._

 _Más cercanía, más calor de su acompañante._

 _Las manos del moreno desendio levemente de las caderas de ella hasta mas abajo del trasero, tomándola de las piernas para levantarla con delicadeza y, de un movimiento, lograr que estas se enroscaran alrededor de su cadera._

 _Un suspiró salio de sus bocas interrumpiendo ese sofocante beso, pues el contacto que habían logrado obtener era completamente perfecto, lograban sentirse._

― _Creo que estas algo ansioso Nino ― La suave voz de Alya en su oído logró que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, en respuesta la recargó sobre una pared para tener un poco más de control sobre la situación, soltando un suspiro sobre el cuello de ella por la proximidad de sus cuerpos._

― _Adrien no se iba, y realmente moria por tenerte así ― Levantó su rostro, buscando nuevamente sus labios para unirlos y seguir con aquel frenesí que sentía al estar con ella._

 _No era solo pasión, no era solo erotismo. Despues de un año con aquel tipo de encuentros, después de un año teniéndola para él tanto en la cama como en su vida se habia dado cuenta que lo que sentía era amor, amaba a su mejor amiga._

 _Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella._

 _Y, él sabia por palabras de Alya que aquello era correspondido._

 _Aunque aun ambos lo mantenían oculto, las cosas eran algo difíciles pero realmente no sabían como sus amigos podían reaccionar._

 _No es que estuviera mal aquello, pero después de ocultarlo por un año entero era mucho más fácil así que sufrir la reprimenda de ellos por, valga la redundancia, ocultarlo por tanto tiempo._

― _Hey, quería saber si querias pollo vamos a ordenar un poco pero ¡¿Pero que demonios?! ― Su tono de voz relajado se vio extremadamente elevado al observar a sus dos amigos en una escena muy comprometedora, agregando que una caja de condones era completamente visible en la cama._

― _¡Callate! ― Gritaron los dos al unisono, observando como por el umbral de la puerta se asomoaba Chloé, quien prácticamente hizo lo mismo que Adrien._

 _Nino no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, pues estaba seguro de que Adrien no regresaría al lugar hasta después de un par de horas, habia quedado de ir a comer con Chloé por su visita en la ciudad, para su sermón mensual._

 _Y ambos en esos instantes ahora sabían su secreto._

 _Solo les quedo pedirles que no le dijeran nada a Marinette, ellos pensarían en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Lo prometieron._

.

― No sé que hubiese visto si hubiese llegado poco después ― Agregó Adrien con burla, recordando el momento en que los habia encontrado en aquella posición.

Aunque, tampoco era muy diferente a como _Alya_ los habia atrapado a ellos, lo que cambiaba era el tiempo que llevaban haciendo eso. Lo de ellos habia sido cosa del momento de una noche, que después dio a pie a la relación que ambos poco a poco iban construyendo.

En cambio, Alya y Nino llevaban un año entero con aquello.

― Creo que estoy agradecida por como me enteré yo ― Una suave sonrisa salio de sus labios, acariciando con suavidad el pecho del rubio.

Y es que, ella no habia visto nada.

Pero lo que escuchó simplemente logró que su cabeza atara los cabos.

.

 _Habia sido un día ajetreado en el trabajo, con toda la colección de invierno siendo esparcidas por todos los puntos de ventas de la ciudad eran un caos las oficinas, incluso Adrien tuvo que quedarse algunas horas extras para poder ser de ayuda para su padre._

 _Al llegar al departamento lo encontró vacio. Se quito los zapatos de tacon que llevaba y los dejo cerca de la puerta, para así caminar libremente._

 _Se dirigio al enchufe que se encontraba a un lado del televisor que tenían en la sala de estar, conectando su móvil a este pues la batería habia muerto de camino a casa._

 _Debia llamar a sus padres para avisarles que llegaría a cenar con ellos un poco retrasada y no quería desilucionarlos, habían planeado toda la semana una cena con ella para poder intentar mimarla un poco y que el estrés bajara, a pesar de ser toda una adulta ellos seguían muy al pendiente de ella._

 _Busco con su vista el teléfono inalámbrico que habia comprado meses atrás, pues era algo incomodo usar para emergencias el que se encontraba pegado en la pared de la cocina._

 _Al no encontrarlo, no tuvo de otra que ir en búsqueda de este._

 _Tomó el teléfono fijo que tenían en la cocina, levantándolo y colocándolo en su oreja, dispuesta a marcar._

 _Pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Alya._

― _Marinette no estará, ya te lo dije, así que no tienes que preocuparte hoy ― Escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea y se sintió curiosa cuando su nombre fue mencionado ― El fin de semana le diré que iré a la lavandería desde temprano ― Agregó rápidamente, logrando que la curiosidad de la susodicha creciera._

― _Oh, ¿Entonces mi nuevo apodo es lavandería? ― Cubrio su boca para que una exclamasion de sorpresa no saliera de ella al reconocer la voz, era claramente la de Nino._

 _Una risa coqueta de Alya sonó por la pequeña vocina, sorpriendiendo aun más a Marinette._

― _Sabes bien que tu apodo es "él caballero de la gran espada" ― Y con eso, la azabache no lo resistio._

 _Soltó una sonora exclamación inentendible, comenzando a balbucear cosas._

 _Alya salió aterrada de su habitación mientras con su mano sostenia el teléfono inalámbrico que hacia poco habia estado buscando._

― _¡Usen su maldito móvil! ― Alcanzó a decir Marinette, antes de comenzar a balbucear cosas que ni ella misma entendia._

 _._


End file.
